Brian O'Conner
Brian O'Conner is one of the protagonists and the deuteragonist in the Fast and Furious series. He is the main protagonist in The Fast and The Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious and later is the deuteragonist in Fast and Furious, Fast Five, Fast and Furious 6, and Furious 7. Brian O'Conner was a cop who was working undercover & becomes a renegade in the later film. He was portrayed by the late Paul Walker, but in the seventh installment due to his death after an event charity Reach Out Worldwide for victims of Typhoon Haiyan which had struck in the Philippines. Brian was played by Caleb Walker and Cody Walker, his own brothers in using CGI technology. In the Franchise Early life and Biography Brian was born on July 14, 1978 and raised by his mother in Barstow, California. He remembers little about his father, and has no memories of what he sounded or looked like. During his childhood, he befriend another Barstow local, Roman Pearce. The two often caused trouble together (among other ill-advised activities) and played sports, such as football. At some point in time, Brian earned his drivers permit. Driving with his mother on “40 freeway”, the breaks of the car in front of them locked up and another car hit their from behind, causing a five car pile-up. Brian was later sent to Juvenile Detention for two years in Tucson for committing grand theft auto. As an adult, Brian joined the Los Angeles Police Department. Two months into his earliest tenure on the force, Roman Pearce was arrested for housing stolen cars in a garage. While Brian was not involved in the Roman’s arrest, Roman assumed he could’ve done something for him and later resented his childhood friend and his association with law enforcement. The Fast and The Furious In the hopes to make detective, Brian volunteers to take an undercover assignment in a joint operation with the FBI and the LAPD. Under the alias, "Brian Earl Spilner", Brian is tasked with mission to solve a series of semi-trailer truck hijackings under a short period of time. Under Special Agent Bilkins and LAPD Sergeant Tanner's advisement, he was to find the persons responsible before the trucker drivers began to arm themselves to defend the merchandise they were carrying. However, their only lead was a description of the vehicles used: black Honda Civic with green neon under-glow. Brian establishes a habitual lifestyle under his alias as an employee at The Racer's Edge, working for a man named Harry. For three weeks, Brian worked at the Racer's Edge and visited the Toretto's Market & Cafe, searching for an in. During that time, he tried to befriend Dominic Toretto's sister, Mia, a employee at the store and ordered what was considered an awful tuna sandwich every time he visited. Brian visited the Toretto's market again and ordered the same tuna sandwich. When Mia questioned why he continued to do so, he merely tells her that he liked it. His repeated visits and flirting with Mia brought him to blows with Vince, Dominic Toretto's childhood friend. Dominic breaks up their fight, when Brian tries to protest being banned from the market, Dominic unilaterally declares that's he been fired from the shop. Following unceremonious termination, Brian purchases Nitrous Oxide from Harry in preparation for the street race later that night. At the street race, Brian offers up his pink slip as an entry way into the quarter mile race Dominic is participating in. Dominic and the other races oblige him. During the race, Brian manages to beat one of racers, but overwhelms his 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse and almost loses control of the vehicle. When he arrives at the finish line, Brian boasts that he almost had Dominic, but the veteran racer believes otherwise. Before their conversation can go any further, Leon warns the participants that the cops were on their way. Brian manages to escape the area without being detected and presumably follows Dominic. Dominic is pursued by the police after hiding his car. Brian follows him down the alley and offers him a ride. Dominic and Brian are able to avoid the police without major incident. Dominic tells Brian that he may have earned his "good graces", but would not be keeping his car. Moments after their escape they are pulled over by Johnny Tran for entering his territory. Dominic covers for Brian, explaining to Tran that he was his new mechanic. Unmoved by Dominic tale of accidental crossings, he declares that Dominic's recently won car belongs to nobody and destroys it. On the hike on back to Dominic's House, Brian and Dominic talk about his sorted history with the Trans. In order to keep his promise to Dominic, he asks Tanner to provide him with a car who then asked what happened to the Eclipse and he replies that Johnny Tran destroyed it and Tanner was shocked and issues a warrant of arrest on Johnny Tran. Tanner gives Brian a 1994 Toyota Supra MK IV, which he provides to Dominic in light of the destruction of the Eclipse. Brian begins to help Dominic and his crew restore the car. While running with Dominic, he proceeds to investigate rival race crews led by Johnny Tran and Hector. Dominic's friend, Vince, rightly deduces that Brian is a cop, but Brian is able to convince Dominic otherwise by showing him what Johnny Tran is up to in his garages. In the company of Dominic and his friends, Brian grows closer to his sister, Mia, who becomes more aggressive in her interest him in whenever Vince tried to belittle him. Tanner and Bilkins begin to fear that Brian is "going native" on account of the time he is spending with Dominic. In order to set him back on track, Tanner shows Brian the records accounting Dominic's assault on a former racer, Kenny Linder. Brian promises to close the case soon and returns to Dominic's fold. When Dominic learns that Brian intended on taking his sister out, he threatens to "break his neck" if he hurt her. Brian assures Dominic he has no intention of harming his sister, and Dominic decides to show Brian his father's 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. He explains how his father died and what led to his attacking Kenny Linder, who caused the accident that killed his father. Brian is pressured by Bilkins to arrest Tran as the likely suspect in the truck thefts. Reluctantly, Brian goes as far as to organize and lead a large SWAT team into Johnny Tran's and Lance's homes after finding large amounts of merchandise, the kind from the highway robberies, while infiltrating his garage. During the arrest of Johnny Tran, Brian witnesses Johnny Tran getting smacked by his father who then learned how much cost of the Eclipse that he destroyed and robbery. It turned out the merchandise was purchased legally and they find nothing on Tran except a few minor charges, which left Dominic as the only suspect, as Tanner predicted from the beginning. Desperate to close the case, Brian asks for an in on Dominic's side business, knowing that his market and garage businesses weren't the only way he was making money. Dominic agrees to let Brian in on his side business if he wins races at the Race Wars event. The following day, the consequences of Brian's actions against Tran come to fruition. Johnny accuses Dominic of selling him out to the police, following his race with Jesse, who left the event after losing the a race to Tran. After Dominic is pulled away from attacking Tran by Vince who then tells him to chill out, he and group part ways. Later that night, Brian searches for Mia and spots her in the middle of a heated argument with Dominic. When Dominic departs, Brian tries to Mia to telling where he went. Mia remains silent until he then exposes himself as a cop to. In light of the relationship they were slowly starting form, Mia considers everything he’s done with her and her family a betrayal. However, Brian manages to convince her that if he does not get to her brother and his crew fast, they could be killed by the truck driver who is likely carrying firearms for protection. Brian uses his serial number to ascertain information on Dominic's cellphone number and location. Brian and Mia arrive to Dominic and the others locations as their robbery fails. Brian and Mia are able to free Vince from a wire tether attached to the interior of the truck and barely escape being shot by the driver. Brian reveals his identity as police to Dominic in order to save Vince from fatal injuries. When Vince is airlifted to safety, Brian is left out in the deserted highway by Dominic and Mia, who leave with Leon and an injured Letty Ortiz. Using the Supra, Brian is able to arrive at the Toretto House before Dominic and leave to find Jesse. He tries to reason with Dominic, asking Dominic to let him call in the plates on Jesse's Volkswagen Jetta to bring Jesse in before Tran and Lance can find him. However, Jesse appears before they can decide on anything, frantically apologizing for his actions. Tran and Lance drive by on their motorbikes and fire on the Toretto house, narrowly missing everyone there except for Jesse who is killed. Brian pursues Tran and Lance in his Supra, with Dominic following behind. Dominic is able to run Lance off the road just as he prepares to shoot Brian from behind. Brian continues to pursue Tran through the city until he fatally shoots him. When he confirms Johnny is dead, he chases Dominic, yelling someone to call 911. When he finds him, Dominic has stopped at an intersection. He tells Brian he plans on crossing the quarter mile to escape when the light turns green. Brian follows after Dominic as a train approaches, and narrowly wins the race as they jump the tracks moments before the train passes them. On the other side of the tracks, Dominic's Charger is hit by a oncoming truck and tumbles across the street. After surviving his car rolling over, Brian helps Dominic out of the wreckage only to give him the keys to his vehicle, reminding him that he owed Dominic a ten-second car. Turbo-Charged Prelude After letting Dominic go, Brian is convicted of aiding and abetting a wanted criminal. He leaves Los Angeles and travels across the country in a Mitsubishi 3000GT. Before entering Miami, Brian participates in several races in Arizona, New Mexico and Texas to earn money. He wins every race driving his Mitsubishi 3000 GT. However later, his car gets spotted at a motel and he is forced to abandon it for another. While he's walking, a woman picks him up in a 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder and she drops him off at a used car dealership. Using his previous earnings, he buys a Nissan Skyline GT-R and proceeds into Miami. 2 Fast 2 Furious Now living in Miami, Florida Brian competes part-time as a street racer for his friend Tej Parker. While racing, he is caught by the local authorities and is facing jail time for his minor charges such as destruction of property and aiding and abetting Dominic Toretto. However, US Customs Agent Markham later gives him an offer to work undercover to infiltrate a local drug kingpin named Carter Verone in exchange for a clean record. Seeing that they could not pin any charges on Verone until evidence of his payoff is in transit, Brian was in charge of being placed as a driver while undercover for Verone. Brian is given a partner named Dunn, who he quizzes regarding his knowledge of cars, and Dunn fails. Brian then proceeded to request his own driver, saying if he doesn't get the driver he wants, he won't participate in the operation and take his chances in Chino. When Markham agrees to Brian's terms, Brian and Bilkins seek out his childhood friend Roman Pearce who is now a Demolition Derby driver. Not being on good terms, they scuffle on the ground much like from their childhood days since Pearce is unhappy with Brian being a police officer, and was arrested two months after Brian got out of Police Academy for possessing eight stolen cars, which Pearce blames Brian for, despite his knowing nothing about it. He is able to convince Pearce to accept the deal, however. While infiltrating Carter Verone, both men are successful in getting into the organization, aided by Monica Fuentes who is an undercover US Customs agent working with Carter. Monica, who has fallen in love with Brian, warns him that Verone intends to kill them at the end of their mission. Now the stakes are that if they fail, they go to jail or if they succeed, they get executed. With those choices, both men hatch a scheme to avoid jail time and being shot dead. Pearce reconciles with Brian, accepting that his arrest was not his fault. With help from Tej, they orchestrate a "scramble"- after driving into a garage they later have hundreds of race cars coming out, having switched cars with Tej and Suki while in the garage. The cars they later move out in are outfitted with ejection seats to rid themselves of unwanted guests. Brian is forced to meet up with Verone, but after beating up Carter's henchman (with help from Pearce) he proceeds to do a classic car jump onto Verone's boat. Afterward they arrest Verone and are off the hook. He and Monica exchange a meaningful glance, and the end scene is shown between O'Conner and Pearce walking away with their pockets full of Verone's drug money planning to open up a high performance garage in Miami Fast & Furious Instead of working in garage with Rome in Miami, Brian O'Conner has instead become a FBI Agent. One of his assignments was bringing down Arturo Braga, a trafficker in Los Angeles known for his connections to the street racing world. One of the four undercover operatives assigned to the case was Letty Ortiz. Brian was contacted by Letty with her proposal to infiltrate Braga's organization in exchange for Dom's safe return to Los Angeles. However, during her assignment, her cover was blown. Despite the lack of evidence or a body at the scene of her car crash, Letty was pronounced dead and Brian took her death as a personal failure to do his job and help a friend. When the FBI begins to investigate Mia Toretto for the whereabouts of Dominic Toretto, he attempts to smooth things out between them. Mia, however, blames him for destroying her family and considered him a “bad guy”. When Dominic emerges from the shadows looking for Letty’s killer, he accidentally leads O’Conner to David Park. Brian and Dominic both infiltrate Braga's crew, neither aware of who Braga really is. After having the FBI do a fingerprint database search for Braga, it turns up to be the messenger Campos but not before a sting operation, led by FBI agent Michael Stasiak, forces Braga to go back into hiding. Later, as Brian and Dominic go into Mexico to search for Braga, they are given a tip off by one of Braga's people, Gisele Yashar. Brian and Dominic successfully apprehend Braga after doing a series of follow ups in Mexico. Brian also helps Dominic kill Fenix Calderon, the man responsible for Letty's death, by holding his ankles preventing him from running when Dominic drives his Chevrolet Camaro RS-Z28 F-Bomb into him. Despite the violations Brian broke, he is still considered an agent in the FBI. During Dominic's trial, Brian attempts to appeal Dominic’s charges --- twenty five years to life with no parole --- the judge ignores the request. Despite Dom's sentencing, Brian, Mia, and Rico Santos and Tego Leo are seen driving towards his prison transport to rescue him in similar style to Dominic's semi heists about to bust him free. Fast Five Following breaking Dominic out of the prison transport, they split up and head for Rio de Janeiro to avoid arrest. Brian and Mia go to find Vince to see if he has heard anything from Dom after the bus prison escape. Vince lets Brian and Mia in on a job to steal a couple of cars from a passenger train. On the train, Brian and Mia talk about their life together outside the arm of the law. Dominic ends up showing up at the job to help Brian and get Mia. When Dominic grows suspicious of Zizi’s reasons for wanting the Ford GT40 for himself, he tells Mia to take the GT. When Zizi and his men realize that Mia has taken the GT off their planned course, a fight breaks out between them. The fight alerts the federal agents on the train and Brian and Dom are forced to escape. They manage to escape the train, using another car. They drive the Corvette of edge of a cliff and dive into the water below. Despite their narrow escape, they are taken prisoner by Hernan Reyes. Brian and Dom escape and retreat back to the safe house were Mia is. When Vince shows up, Brian has an argument with Vince to find out where he was. Vince takes a chip from the Ford GT40 but before he can Dom sees him and tells him to leave. Brian then looks at the chip and finds at there is a shipment schedule and the location of $100 million. DSS agent Luke Hobbs goes to the safe house to arrest Dom, Brian and Mia. Reyes men are also at the safe house to kill them. Brian, Mia and Dom escape. The three of them meet back up but Dom told them we have to split up. Mia then tells Brian that she is pregnant and Brian tells her he will never leave her. The new plan is to steal Reyes money and start a new life as a family. After Mia is asleep Brian and Dom talk. Brian tells Dom that he never knew his dad that he was never there for him, Dom then tells Brian that he won’t be that father. Mia, Brian and Dom need a team to pull of this last job so the recruit Roman Pearce, Tej Parker, Han Seoul-Oh, Gisele, Leo and Santos. The team goes to one of Reyes compounds and burns all of their money. Vince later joins the team after he saves Mia. Brian, Dominic, Han and Roman steal police cars so they can steal Reyes money from the police station. When the team starts the job Hobbs shows up and arrests Dom, Vince, Brian and Mia. Hobbs team is attacked by Reyes men. Dominic, VInce, Brian and Mia save Hobbs team and they all escape. The team and Hobbs team work together to steal Reyes money. Dom and Brian steal the money with their cars racing all around Rio. Dom lets Brian go because he will be a father. Dom takes on the police officer with the vault. Dom's car is destroyed and Zizi is about to kill Dom but Brian shows up and kills him. Hobbs lets Brian and Dom go but tell them to leave the vault and he gives them a 24 hour window. The team opens up the vault that they switched when they were driving from Gisele, Leo and Santos. The money is split up. Brian and visibly pregnant Mia are walking on the beach together as Dom and Elena Neves show up. Content with their freedom, Brian an Dominic decide to have a rematch race to decide the official winner of their rivalry. Fast & Furious 6 Brian races to go the hospital to go see Mia give birth to their son Jack. Brian is seen with Mia and his son Jack. Dom meets with Brian and shows him the pictures of Letty and tells him he has to go to find her, much to Brian's chagrin. Brian reveals to Dom that if he is going then he is going with him. Dominic and Brian get the team together of Han, Roman Pearce, Tej Parker and Gisele Yashar with Hobbs and his partner Riley Hicks. Mia and Elena Neves stay behind with Jack. The team arrives in London and track down Owen Shaw. They are led to Shaw's hideout. But Shaw escapes with Hobbs, Riley, Dom, Brian, Tej, Han, Roman and Gisele chasing him down. Most of the team is taken down except Riley, Dominic, and Hobbs who is chasing down Shaw and Brian who is chasing down Vegh, Brian however directly gets wiped out by a Flip Car. Back at the headquarters Hobbs tells the team Shaw's plan. The team finds out that Shaw is associated with Braga. Brian goes back to the United States, under a false name, and is sent to prison and meet up with Braga. Brian meets up with former fellow Federal Bureau of Investigation Agent Stasiak, whom he assaults to be admitted to solitary confinement. Brian then meets Braga and it is revealed that Braga once sold Shaw "guns, drugs and women" as well as exposition about Letty's apparent death. Letty was marked for death due to her having worked with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Brian is then brought back to London by Stasiak. Brian and the team track Shaw down to a Spanish military base. After hearing from Tej, they caught one of Shaw's men, Brian noticed something was wrong, using the information from Braga, they realized Shaw wasn't after the military base, but the convoy that was carrying the component Shaw's after. After a lengthy chase and a failed attempt to shop the truck by Tej it is revealed the cargo of the convoy is a tank. Another length chase proceeds with Roman attempting to stop the tank himself. He is put in severe danger due to the back of his 1969 Ford Mustang. Brian then saves Roman before the Mustang is crushed by Shaw's tank. The tank was stalled by Roman's car that was hanging from the tank and was jammed under a highway support pillar by a length of titanium cable leading to Shaw's arrested. During an interrogation, Shaw that Mia was kidnapped from her and Brian's home in Spain and tells him to call her and he did and Mia screams at him in the phone. An enraged Brian then attacks Shaw but is quickly pulled back by Roman and Tej. The team is forced to release Shaw. Riley is revealed to be working with Shaw. Letty neglects Shaw's offer to stay with him and elects stays with Dom. The team later chases a cargo plane piloted by Shaw's team. Brian manages to get on the plane and saves Mia but is attacked by Shaw. A large fight ensues, climaxing with the plane being taken down with Shaw's apparent death as well as Riley and, seemingly, the rest of Shaw's team is killed as well. Dom narrowly escapes the burning plane and reunites with Letty. Most of the team is revealed to be alive, however no one can find Gisele and Han is visibly distraught. It is never confirmed whether or not she was killed as she falls into a black fade and is not seen at any point afterwards. After a talk with Hobbs, Dom and the rest of the team move back into their original home in Los Angeles. Han is still visibly shaken and is given encouragement by Tej and Roman to go to Tokyo and that if he needs anything they "have his back". The team sits to eat Sunday lunch during which Roman says grace. Furious 7 Following the events in London, Brian is struggling with adjusting to civilian life and as father to Jack. Mia, who notices his difficulties asks him if he misses the lifestyle of the street races; the women and cars. Instead, Brian tells her that he misses the blood and bullets. He missed the danger that came with his former jobs as LAPD and FBI, or the danger that followed when taking down people like Braga, Reyes and Shaw. Fearful that she and Jack are chafing him, Mia withholds her latest pregnancy from Brian, in fear of disappointing him. When he takes his son to school, a fellow parent or faculty member of the school tells him that he would eventually get the hang of chauffeuring his son to and from the establishment. Some time after, Brian and Mia are preparing to take Jack out. He tries to situate his son in the car when Jack throws his toy car out the window. Brian playfully admonishing his son, telling him that "cars don't fly" before turning the toy to Jack. When Dominic's phone call from Deckard Shaw triggers the detonation in the package sent from Tokyo, thought to be from Han, Brian shuts the car door to protect Jack. He presses himself against the side door for addition protection when the explosion hits him and knocks him down. Mia rushes to Brian and Jack, and Brian embraces his family before sharing a look with Dominic. He travels to Montecristo in the Dominican Republic with Mia and Jack. They are picked up from the airport by Dominic's friend, Armando, who offers Mia and their son protection. Brian proceeded to set up surveillance and news feeds in the garage near Armando's mansion, searching for information on Deckard Shaw. Before he leaves, Mia asks him to promise that once Deckard Shaw was stopped, he would take no more "jobs" and that there would be no more enemies. Brian, fearful that he would mess things up between himself and the family he made with Mia, obliges her promise. Brian returns to Los Angeles to attend Han's funeral with Roman, Tej and Dominic. During Dominic's conversation with Han's grave, Brian promises Roman that there would be no more funerals after Deckard Shaw. He is later brought to Mr. Nobody's headquarters in El Segundo, California, where the team begins to formulate a plan on how to save the hacker,Ramsey from terrorist Mose Jakande. Following's Roman's plan to access the Caucasus Mountains, Brian and the others board a C-130 Hercules plane. Brian, driving a 2012 Subaru Impreza WRX STi GH, is the second person to drive backward out of the plane after Dominic. Brian and Tej take the lead pursuing the convoy holding Ramsey captive. When Dominic and Letty fire harpoons into the back of the transport where Rasmey is held, Brian and Tej detonate the charges, which allows Dominic and Letty to pull the back of the transport away from the rest of the vehicle. Brian climbs onto the roof of his car and is launched from the Subaru when Tej uses his Range Rover to push the car toward the transport. Brian takes two of the guard and fight briefly with Jakande's right hand, Kiet, before knocking him out. He sets Ramsey free of her restrains and leads her to the open end of the transport. Realizing that she is afraid, Brian shoves her out of the transport and she lands on the hood of Dominic's Dodge Charger. Brian is unable to escape the transport in time on account of being attacked by Kiet. When the vehicle overturns, Brian attempts to escape when Kiet blocks his immediate path of escape. Brian heads for the front of the bus and climbs out through the door. Climbing up to the side of the transport, he runs across the surface and jumps. Letty arrives in time for him to grab the tail end of her Dodge Challenger. The two follow after the others who head for the bottom of the mountain where Dominic crashed his Dodge Charger with Ramsey inside of it. When Rasmey regains consciousness, Brian checks to see if she was hurt anywhere and asked her to him know if she started experiencing any abnormal symptoms from the crash. When Dominic asks for the whereabouts of the God's Eye, a hacking device that could hack any digital device in the world, Ramsey tells them that she sent it to a friend named Safar in Abu Dhabi. Brian notes that the Jakande's men would've tortured her for that information. Ramsey tells him that she didn't trust the Jakande's men, but believed Dominic and his friends were trust worthy. During the trip to Abu Dhabi, Brian recounts the excitement of Ramsey's rescue. He admits to an already aware Dominic he missed the bullets from the situation that they just escaped. Dominic makes note of the courage Brian has shown multiple times during their adventures, but believed the bravest thing Brian ever did was being a good man to Mia and his nephew, Jack. He tells Brian to hold onto the family that he created with Mia, as the thrill that he missed wasn't real. In Abu Dahbi, they convene with Safar, who manages to get them into a party being held by Jordanian prince who was holding a party in the third and tallest of the Etihad Towers. There they would find the God's Eye inside one of the most expensive cars ever built, the Lykan HyperSport. Inside, Brian and Dominic are able to locate the car and Brian tries to extract the device from the car, but an unexpected complication with one of the Prince's guards, Kara, sends the entire building on lock-down. Unable to get the God's Eye out in time, Brian and Dominic commandeer the HyperSport and drive it out of the confined quarters it was inside. The arrival of Deckard Shaw forces Dominic to drive the car out of the third toward the middle toward, against Brian's advisement. However, with no breaks, they have no way of stopping the car. Brian is able to extract the God's Eye chip the speed drive of the car and leaps from the car first. He is followed by Dominic, who narrowly misses falling from the building with the Hyper Sport. Sarcastically, Dominic asks if Brian still misses the bullets. The group manage to escape the Etihad Towers without further incident and return to Safar's garage where Mr. Nobody's team meets them. Dominic and Mr. Nobody locate Shaw in an abandoned warehouse away from the city. Dominic attempts to leave without the others, but Brian insists on coming with him and Mr. Nobody. When they arrive, they find Shaw eating and seemingly unarmed. However, Brian and the others are ambushed by Mose Jakanade, who has aligned himself with Shaw. When Mr. Nobody's right hand, Sheppard is killed, Brian tries to retrieve the God's Eye. He forced to abandon it to get an injured Mr. Nobody out with Dominic. They escape the warehouse and head back to the city. On Mr. Nobody's word, they leave him on the side of the road for his personal emergency team to pick him up. Brian and the others return to Los Angeles and formulate a plan to hack Ramsey's device while they're still able to be tracked. Before their mission begins, Brian calls Mia. He doesn't tell her what he and the other planned on doing, but asked her to take their son and move on if she didn't hear from him in twenty four hours. Mia refuses and tells him that that she's pregnant with a baby girl who'll need her father. Mia asks him to come home to her and Jack after the two lament over how they met fifteen years ago at the Toretto's Market & Cafe. Bidding his girlfriend farewell, Brian opens the trunk of his 2012 Nissan GT-R R35 and arms himself with tactical gear from his FBI days. In his Nissan GT-R, he leads Ramsey through the city searching for Jakande. When they're picked up by the God's Eye, Mose sends a drone out to hunt them down. As Ramsey begins the hacking process, Brian evades the drone for as long as he can, using the environment of the city to his advantage. When he is unable to, he passes Ramsey off to Roman and Tej. Unable to shake the drone, he jumps out of the GT-R moments before its destroyed by the drone. On foot, Brian heads for the nearest radio tower when the one Ramsey was using was destroyed, to re-establish connection so she could complete the hack. On the way, Brian is pursued by Kiet, who tries to stop him from reaching the rooftop. Brian manages to avoid him for a time before he reaches the top of the building's stairwell and is ambushed. Kiet and Brian are thrown back down the stairwell on the door and crash below. Kiet continues to overpower Brian in their fight until he hooks his belt to a wire drum. Pushing the drum over the edge of an elevator, sending Kiet falling to his death. Up on the top of the building, Brian establishes Ramsey's connection and she is able to complete the hack of the God's Eye. Down on the ground, Brian joins Luke Hobbs's effort to save Dominic from the wrecked Dodge Charger after Mose Jakande is killed in a helicopter explosion. Brian performs CPR on Dominic, but fears his friend is lost when Letty demands that he stop. However, Dominic regains consciousness following Letty's confession that she remembers everything about her life and her marriage to Dominic. After the clash with Deckard Shaw and Mose Jakande, Brian spends quality time with Mia and Jack on the beach. Toretto and his friends watch him enjoying his time with his son and girlfriend. When Dominic leaves in his Dodge Charger Maximus, Brian is able to catch up with him in a Toyota Supra MKIV at the crossroads and asks Dominic intended on going without saying goodbye to him. Brian and Dominic drive away together before Brian breaks away from Dominic on a separate road on the left while Dominic continues on the road forward. The Fate of the Furious Brian is mentioned by Roman and Letty as when Dominic betrays the team due to the influence of Cipher, Roman suggests Brian should be brought in to help them figure out why Dominic betrayed them. But Letty refuses, saying that they cannot bring Brian and Mia into this conflict and reminding him that they agreed to keep Brian and Mia retired from the team presumably due to Brian and Mia wanting a normal life and for the safety of their children. Brian is also seen in a photo in Dominic's car. Dominic later names his son after Brian. Characteristics Personality Brian is a man driven largely by his emotions. The repercussions of his actions are often the last thing he thinks about before jumping head first into a situation. As a young man who was raised by his mother, a single parent on account of the absence of his father, Brian experienced little to no sense of a family unit. The strongest relationships he had with other men were Roman Pearce, his childhood friend, and Sergeant Tanner, his commanding officer within the LAPD. Where Roman sustained his wilder inhibitions as a young man, theft and unflinching loyalty, within the LAPD, his ambitions locked him into a unit where he was counted on and respected by Tanner. However, his allegiance to the police temporarily lost him his friendship with Roman, who never trusted the police. Tanner believed Brian was the right man for the undercover assignment that would ultimately lead him to a detective status in the force. Brian believed in upholding the law and was willing to do anything to make a noted career as police officer. However, in the company of Dominic Toretto, his mark and primary suspect for the theft of four trucks, his loyalties to the LAPD were tested. Brian experienced a family unit in the company of Dominic’sfound family. The consequences that led Dominic to attack Kenny Linder and apparent guilt, led Brian to question the decision to arrest Dominic and whether or not he was responsible for the thefts. However, he maintained his position as a lawman until he was willing to let Dominic Toretto go free in the face of four major thefts he was responsible for. On the run from the police, Brian adapts to the life of criminal activity, excelling as a street racer. However, he maintains enough of what he learned in the academy to remain off the radar long enough before he is apprehended by US Customs and FBI. He uses his knowledge that his participation with both government entities will grant him freedom from the law as a wanted man. During his undercover stint with Roman, the two are able to repair their friendship. Brian’s relationship with Roman suggests a strong bond of trust fostered in their youth. Brian revealed the reasons that led him to let Dominic Toretto go in Los Angeles were connected to the guilt of not being able to help him. The additional of guilt of breaking up the Toretto friend haunts Brian when he joins the FBI and places Letty Ortiz undercover in exchange for a pardon for Dominic. Mia believes him to be a manipulative and untrustworthy man, who she regrettably still loves despite what he did to hers and Dominic’s family and friends. When reunited with Dominic, Brian makes effort to do right by the Toretto by helping Dominic avenge Letty, who was presumed killed by a member of Arturo Braga’s cartel. Brian is able to reconcile with Mia, with whom he re-initiates a relationship with once more, and settles things with Dominic. The denial of Dominic’s clemency allows Brian to abandon the FBI and choose Mia and Dominic as permanent “family unit”, officially assimilating into the life of a criminal. Brian’s fears of parental inadequacy rear when Mia announces her pregnancy during their run from the law. While Dominic is assured that Brian will be a decent a father to Mia’s son, Brian remains uncertain. However, following their escape to the Canary Islands, Brian is ready to leave their life as criminals behind and dedicate his life to his new family. A father to his year old son, Jack, Brian is able to reconcile his guilt for involving Letty in the investigation with Braga after learning she is alive. Though he continued to blame himself, Brian is freed of the responsibility of guilt when Letty reminds him that the decision to undercover was her own. Brian at his heart is a thrill seeker, taking risks that are often unnecessary or place himself and others at risk on the chance of a major payoff. His chosen professions within the LAPD and FBI place him in a type of danger that is only met or off-set by his life of crime. When pardoned of his crimes and allowed to return to Los Angeles with the others, Brian experienced a type of withdrawal from the sense of constant danger as he tried to become adjusted to civilian life. While he appreciated his life with Mia and Jack no less, Mia feared he’d grown despondent with his life with them. Dominic maintained that the best thing Brian did for his family was remaining a good man to his sister and his nephew, and that the thrill of their “old lives” wasn’t sustainable. After promising Mia that avenging Han would be the “last job”, Brian returns to Mia and Jack to make good on the promise of being a father to his growing family, “parting ways” with Dominic and his old life. Abilities Brian is a skilled close quarter combat fighter due to his history with law enforcement, he is also seen using Brazilian jiu jitsu in his fight with Dominic Toretto. This is due to Paul Walker being a black belt in Brazilian jiu jitsu He's also shown to have sharp battle instincts. When trying to hit the flap of the Owen Shaw's plane, he purposely aimed it away from the flap, having taken the acceleration of the wind's resistance since they were driving at high speed. This enabled him to be the only person to hit the flap, enabling them to take down the plane. Trivia * Brian's service number when he was a member of the Los Angeles Police Department was "34762". * Brian's surname “O'Conner” suggests Irish ancestry. * Brian's name may be a reference to the real-life astronaut Bryan O'Connor. * The powerslide performed at the end of the opening sequence of 2 Fast 2 Furious was performed by Paul Walker, who was a licensed professional driver. The stunt wherein Brian drives his car in reverse was also performed by Paul Walker. * Following the death of Paul Walker on November 30, 2013, Universal Pictures chose to retire the character instead of killing him off. * Paul Walker's brothers, Caleb and Cody Walker were among the doubles chosen to complete scenes Paul Walker was unable to following his death. * Weta Digital was responsible for the digital recreation of Paul Walker's likeness used in Furious 7.12 * Mark Wahlberg, Christian Bale and Eminem were all considered for the part of Brian O'Conner before Paul Walker was cast. * In September 2016, both Caleb and Cody Walker revealed to Entertainment Tonight that their brother's character may possibly return for another sequel. * The white Toyota Supra Mk IV used in the ending of Furious 7 is Paul Walker's personal car. Category:Characters Category:Fast and the Furious characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Husbands Category:Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Retired characters Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters